Haruki Ikeda
Haruki Ikeda (池田 晴輝, Ikeda Haruki) is a genin from Takigakure whose parents run a small tea shop which he works at. Having recently graduated from ninja school, Haruki now works full time at his parents shop while preparing to join the Chunin Exams eventually. Background Haruki was born into a small, poor family in Takigakure which ran a small tea house known as the Ikeda Family Tea House. As his parents were kind individuals, they dotted on his tiny son, keeping him as safe as possible and doing all they could to make sure he never grew up to become a ninja, as they knew how much it could hurt him. Despite their powerful efforts to try and stop him, Haruki's heart was dead set on becoming a ninja. Not wanting to stop their tiny son, his parents relented and allowed him his wishes. Before Haruki started ninja school, his parents made sure that he knew how to work hard, so they encouraged him to work at the small tea house so that he might want to inherit it himself. During this period, Harris met a younger Yadane Hatake who was with his ninja team on a mission in Takigakure. it was this meeting that gave Haruki the desire to become a ninja and has inspired him ever since. At around the age of 10, Haruki was enrolled into Takigakure's ninja academy. Having been taught how to use a few basic ninja techniques begrudingly by his father before he enrolled, Haruki had a slight advantage over the other students in that respect, but because his parents ran a tea house, many students picked on his, saying that he was a silly tea drinker that had no place at the academy. Determined to prove his strength, Haruki worked extra hard, training whenever he got home and practising at every chance he got so that the others would accept him as an actual ninja. When graduation came around, Haruki passed with flying colours, much to the horror and dismay of his tormentors. While some accepted that he had passed on his own via hard work, others refused to acknowledge him and still do to this day. At this point, Haruki felt burnt out on his desire to be a ninja and instead, began working full time at his family's tea house, casually waiting for the Chunin Exams to come around, though he had no faith that he'd actually win, as Haruki had started to believe what his cruel peers had told him. Appearance Haruki is a short male with fair skin and a slim build. His purple hair is messy ad held back in a pony tail with a faded green bandanna on his head to keep his hair from getting into food. The one thing that stands out about him is his bright blue eyes, which contrast his navy blue kimono shirt with short sleeves. Underneath he wears a black shirt with sleeves that go down to his elbows and bandages on his wrists. As pants, he wears faded blue trousers with the bottom part of the legs wrapped up with bandages. On his feet are the basic ninja boots with the open toes, except they're olive green instead of dark blue. Attached to a silk sash around his middle are two ninja pouches which contain senbon and a variety of poisons which Haruki often uses in tandem when fighting. When working at his parents' business, he wears a white bandanna and a faded green kimono coupled with a pale white apron with Ikeda written in kanji on the front in a warm brown colour. Inside of wearing ninja boots, he'll instead wear basic zori sandels with blue string hoding the straw together. Personality Like his parents, Haruki is an incredibly hospitable individual who enjoys serving customers and helping out at the small tea shop his parents run. Through the influence of his parents, Haruki has become a kind person, as seen when he feeds stray animals leftovers from his parents shop. Through working with his parents, he has also learnt work ethic and is now a hard working individual who trains diligantly when he gets the chance. Like some boys his age, Haruki has a bit of a temper and can act childish when annoyed, this being due to how his parents raised him, as they treated him like a child even up to the point he started maturing. However, his childish outbursts have become less and less due to individuals teasing him over his attitude, resulting in him internalising his temper every now and again, but not as frequently as he has his little outbursts. Being quite young, Haruki is an imaginative individual with deadly outcomes, as his creativity extends to him utilising his weapons in interesting ways like putting senbon in odd traps or by mixing multiple poisons together that would end up n killing the target instantly. As his creativity can get out of hand, Haruki usually has to restrain himself as his child-like innocence often prevents him from realising the gruesome outcomes of his ideas. Abilities *'Poisoning:' Often equating making tea to making poison, Haruki taught himself the poisoner's art at a young age, having created a few different poisons with the assistance of a poisoner's scroll and his father, who was once a talented ninja. Currently, he arsenal of poisons include knock-out poisons, paralysis poisons and haemorrhaging poisons. *'Poison Immunity:' Over the time he's spent learning how to make poisons, Haruki has built up a slight immunity to poisons,having ingested small amounts of his different poisons to the point his body is immune to them. *'Shurikenjutsu:' Haruki gained an affinity for shurikenjutsu as a result of him constantly pretending that dango skewers were senbon when he was a kid. Now, Haruki uses these thin weapons with deadly accuracy, combining them with his poisons to lethal effect. While senbon aren't particularly deadly, Haruki tends to use them for more than throwing, making pitfall traps with senbon on the bottom or lining a leaf covered floor with poisoned senbon fixed to the ground, hidden in foliage. *'Cooking:' Having worked with his parents for a few years, Haruki has become marginally good at brewing tea and cooking snacks, though his menu does not extend farther than that, though he has made an effort to learn how to cook foods like ramen and katsudon and seems to have an aptitude for the art. Trivia *Haruki was drawn by me and the image can be found on my deviantArt account, meowsertheartist. *Haruki's name comes from the kanji 晴 meaning 'clear weather' and the kanji 輝 meaning 'brightness'. His surname Ikeda comes from the kanji 池 meaning 'pool/pond' and the kanji 田 meaning 'field'.